Please Don't Leave Me
by iHugzYu
Summary: Ciel cries to Sebastian about a dream he had, and is afraid of Sebastian leaving him. Sebastian comforts him. Please Read, Review, and Enjoy! :D


Hi. :)

I got bored and decided to write another Black Butler fan fiction. ;D

I hope you guys enjoy this one, because I'm really bored, and maybe you are to. Yeah, I'm talking to you.

_Your butler is gone… what're you going to do?_ Ciel heard the words whisper in his ear. He quickly opened his eyes, seeing nothing, but flickering lights, as if there were fireflies everywhere. The lights were dim, a dark blue, some landing on the midnight blue headed boy's arm.

Ciel looked confused. "No, Sebastian isn't gone…" he replied to the faint voice. _Oh, but he is. You can't survive without him, can you? Just give up, Ciel Phantomhive…_ he heard the voice get louder, and he tried to put his hands over his ears, but the voice seemed to be in his head. _Sebastian is going to leave you… Face the fact!_

"Shut up!" Ciel said, falling to his knees, trying to block out the sounds. _Sebastian will leave you all alone, and you won't have anyone! _ "Stop talking!" Ciel felt himself become weak, as if he couldn't do anything. He heard a faint laugh, become a group of laugh, as if people were watching him suffer. _Ciel is a little baby who can't take care of himself!_ He heard another voice say.

Ciel could feel himself bursting into tears. "Shut up!" He wanted to run. He wanted to hide. He wanted to see if Sebastian would actually leave him. _Aw, the baby's crying! Heh, he can't even be bold, and stick up for himself!_ He heard another voice say. Ciel felt as if he was nothing. He knew if Sebastian had left him, he would be worthless, but the thought of Sebastian actually walking out on him, was something he just didn't want to imagine.

Ciel gasped loudly, as he opened his eyes one more time. "Sebastian!" he called out, finding himself in his own bedroom. He put his hands on his face, feeling it wet. _Was I really crying? _ Ciel thought, wiping his tears away quickly. A few seconds later, Sebastian came, opening the door, having a candle holder in his hand. He looked confused, as he saw his young master wiping his face.

"What's the matter, Young Master?" Sebastian asked, walking towards the young boy. Ciel looked up at Sebastian, with sad eyes. "Sebastian?" He mumbled. "I thought you left me…" He looked at his hands, and put them on his face. Sebastian sat next to Ciel, "I would never leave you. We have a contract, remember?" Sebastian said.

Ciel sighed, "You'll leave me anyway. One day, I'll wake up, and you'll be gone, just like that." Sebastian gave him a confused look, "What brought this on, all of a sudden?" Sebastian asked. Ciel gulped, "I had a dream. People said you'd leave me. And I knew it was true, I… I just didn't want to believe it." Ciel felt as if he was going to tear up again. He didn't like showing his emotions in front of Sebastian, because knowing him; he'd probably make fun of him, or remind him of it a few days later. He didn't care though, Sebastian was someone he actually cared about, because when his life was literally in hell, he took him, and helped him.

Sebastian set his candle holder down on Ciel's nightstand. "My Lord, you shouldn't think of those things so early." Sebastian said. Ciel shook his head, "I didn't, it just happened to be in my head."

Sebastian sighed, and wrapped his arms around the teenager. "I'm here now, and that's all that should matter." Ciel could feel his heart pound, for some unexplainable reason. His face got hot, and his eyes got wide. He looked up at Sebastian, and pouted. "Don't leave me… not yet." He whimpered, as he buried his neck into the raven haired demon's neck. Sebastian could feel Ciel's hot tears fall against his neck. "I want you to stay with me…" Ciel whispered, in a low tone. He didn't want to be heard, but Sebastian heard him clearly.

Sebastian pouted slightly, and put his index finger under Ciel's chin, lifting in, to make the midnight blue haired boy face him. "I'm not leaving, not yet. I won't leave when the business I have here isn't finished." He said, as he leaned down and let their lips connect. Ciel's heart felt as if it was going to explode, and he felt his face feel even hotter than it was before. He closed his eyes, and responded to the kiss by moving his lips on Sebastian's. He wrapped his arms around his neck. He felt weird doing this, but he couldn't help it. He felt a tear fall from his cheek.

He felt Sebastian kiss his jaw line, and his neck. He made little whimper sounds, and Sebastian pushed him down on his cot. Ciel's eyes were shining, with the tears in them, shining brightly, as the candles reflection shone in them. Sebastian couldn't help, but smile, seeing the little child so weak and scared. He kissed him again. Ciel shivered as he felt Sebastian's tongue slide into his mouth. They fought for a while with their tongues, until Sebastian pulled away, to see Ciel's flustered face.

_Don't worry, Young Master, I wouldn't leave you, even if I was forced to. Even though you are a brat most of the time, I could never leave you, especially at this time now, when you look like you could burst into tears any minute…_ Sebastian wanted to say. He couldn't force himself to say it. Ciel looked up at the demon. "S-Sebastian…" He called out, bring Sebastian back into reality. "What is it, my lord?"

"You promise you won't leave me?" Ciel asked, not giving eye contact, because he didn't want to see that playful smirk that would usually come onto his face. Sebastian brought him into his arms, "I promise I won't." Sebastian smirked, when he saw Ciel smile.

He kissed him one more time, before getting out of Ciel's bed. He grabbed his candle holder, and was about to leave. "Wait, Sebastian." Ciel called out. "What is it, my lord?" Ciel looked at the floor, then back at Sebastian, then back at the floor. He blushed, "Would you mind sleeping with me? I don't want to be lonely tonight." Sebastian smirked, "As you wish." And he walked to the other side of Ciel's bed, and blew out the candles. He got inside of Ciel's cot, and rested his head on the pillow. He felt the teenage boy curl up next to him. "Good night, Sebastian…" Ciel mumbled, before falling asleep. "Good night, my lord."

Later that night, Ciel had the same dream. He woke up, scared again, but seeing Sebastian next to him, made him smile. He kissed the demon on the cheek before going back to sleep, sleeping without any problem.

A few days later, Sebastian brought up what happened. "Hey, Young master. Remember when you cried because you thought I'd leave you?" Sebastian smirked. "Shut up, Sebastian!" Ciel exclaimed.

The End.

Hope you guys enjoyed this short story c:

Review please? :)

Thanks!

Bye!

-Kwonny/Jelly/Alex.


End file.
